


kokichi ouma has a crush

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Little bit angsty, M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oumasai Week, Secret Crush, shuichi go hug kokichi now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: even though he may be in a killing game kokichi is still able to catch feelings for the sweet detective boy.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 77





	kokichi ouma has a crush

Kokichi had always found Shuichi so intriguing, he knew that the moment he first met the boy. As soon as he found out Shuichi was a detective his immediate thoughts were if he would be able to see through all of his lies.

Turns out he could and the thought of this always excited Kokichi as Shuichi could turn out the one person he would be able to trust in this game. Of course Kokichi couldn’t just go around trusting anyone, this was a game of betrayal after all, so he made sure to make himself get closer to the boy.

But along this road of getting closer to shuichi he realised that maybe there was other reasons why he found himself so determined to gain the bluenettes trust. Kokichi hated to admit it but he had fell for Shuichi. HARD. 

While he would never express his feeling on the surface he knew that every time they would make eye contact his heart would beat that little bit faster. He was also ecstatic whenever Shuichi would ask him if he wanted to spend time together. Kokichi always said yes, although he would always play it cool.

Obviously Kokichi wasn’t one to open up right away so whenever he got the chance to spend time with his beloved he wanted to make it interesting. This meant that Kokichi would plan games for the pair to play and although Shuichi didn’t notice (somehow) with each game he was telling Shuichi that he didn’t want any harm to come his way. That was NOT a lie.

Kokichi found himself worrying about Shuichi quite a lot, this was a killing game after all. He didn’t care much about the other students, like whore miu or the idiot katio but his feelings about Shuichi were different. He would be devastated if anything happened him especially since Shuichi was the kindest person he had ever met.

While the others would openly express their negative feelings towards Kokichi, Shuichi didn’t. In Kokichis eyes this could mean one of two things: Shuichi was just too polite to say anything bad about him out loud or he did generally like Kokichi. 

Today shuichi had Kokichi to spend time with him yet again and Kokichi had a new game for them to play. “Now it’s time for the final game! It’s this…Ta-daaa!” Kokichi stated proudly holding out a knife. 

Naturally, Shuichis face was covered with fear “Woah! A knife!?What are you?”. Obviously Kokichi wasn’t going to harm shuichi in any way but he knew that the boy was generally very nervous so he would probably need some reassurance. “Don’t worry- it’s only for the game. You know what the knife game is. Right?” “The knife game?” Ah so he didn’t know what it is. “Place your palm on the table with fingers apart. With the knife, stab between your fingers.” “What?!That’s so dangerous!” He expected Shuichi to react like this, not that it was a bad thing he loved everything about his beloved.

“I’ll make the first move, okay?” Kokichi picked up and began tapping between his fingers. He could feel the nerves coming from Shuichi, but he tried to put 100% concentration into what he was doing. But eventually… *SHK* “Ouch!”.

Blood oozed from Kokichis hand and Shuichi immediately grabbed his wrist. Kokichi felt his cheeks heat up slightly from the small action “Just stay still, I’ll get it!”. Kokichi did as told and sat and waited while Shuichi was gone. After a minute or two Shuichi quickly hurried back with a first aid kit.

As Shuichi clumsily tended to Kokichis hand, Kokichi was just laughing like he was in no pain at all (he was). “Okay I think that’s good. What do you think?” “It wasn’t a deep cut so that’ll do. Thanks for treating my injury Shuichi. But…” He paused for dramatic effect. “I lost! Congrats Shuichi! You win!” “Huh? But I didn’t even play” “Well I messed up. So you win by default! Plus, I already fulfilled my objective” “What objective?” “To kill you Shuichi! I made your heart die with worry. Didn’t I?”

Shuichi just stared cluelessly at Kokichi “After I said I’d kill you, I was on your mind the whole time right? Even now! You’re concerned about me from the bottom of your heart!” Shuichi looked down at the ground knowing that Kokichis words were true. “Nee-heehee now you’ll never EVER forget me for the rest of your life. I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied.”

Their conversation ended not to long after that with Kokichi having many thoughts roaming around his head. He knew that their little exchange was the closest Kokichi could get to confessing his true feelings for Shuichi. He cursed himself for letting himself catch such strong feeling for someone in a place like this. He hoped for a future where all this would end and they could all go and live their lives peacefully together. Kokichi hated having a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! special thanks to the people who left kudos on my last fic it really means alot to me ! have a good day my lovelies <3


End file.
